User talk:Alex Ross Writer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Anansi's Goatman Story page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:36, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hooks Here is a link to explain the possible issues. The easiest way to find out what's tripping the filter would be to post it to the writer's workshop and mention the issue so we can look it over and see if it's an issue with the title, using certain blocked keywords (____ the Killer, _____.exe, etc), or odd characters in the title. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:31, October 30, 2014 (UTC) How Tommy Really Died I have a question, did the main role kill Tommy, or did he kill himself? Thanks! --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 19:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 02:41, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Templates You can use this template: to credit yourself as opposed to writing it all out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Licenses Just a heads-up, you currently have conflicting licenses on your latest story. I believe you're looking for this template: " " which disallows commercialization, but allows for sharing with citation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 21:09, October 22, 2016 (UTC) * My Scuba Diving Story: Part 1 * Gus * How Tommy Really Died Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * Gus * How Tommy Really Died * My Scuba Diving Story: Part 1 Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:45, September 22, 2018 (UTC)